BUNKASAI
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hari pertama festival sekolah dimulai, dimeriahkan stan tiap kelas.


A/N: Saya persembahkan fiksi coba-coba yang amat sangat tidak jelas sekali, yang juga aneh, lebay, nista, tidak nyambung, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya—yang saya tulis di tengah ke-stress-an saya… =_=a Hasilnya, pasti membuat yang membaca ikutan stress atau bahkan tambah stress… Okelah, yang mau baca silahkan lanjutkan… yang tidak mau baca juga tidak apa-apa kalau mau nekat… =_="

.

**-:::=:::-**

.

**DISCLAIMER**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Bunkasai © Birunya Musim Semi

Requested by Miss Japanese

**WARNING**

Alternate Universe, Crack, Out Of Character(s), Typo(s)

1 ryo = 100 rupiah

**PAIRING**

Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyūga

.

**-:::=:::-**

.

**BUNKASAI**

Maid Café

.

**-:::=:::-**

.

"Festival SMA Konoha dimulai…!" teriak salah satu siswa dengan ciri-ciri alis tebal dan rambut hitam berkilau. Sekarang memang sudah pukul sembilan pagi, dan festival SMA Konoha dimulai hari ini. Hari pertama festival dimeriahkan dengan stan-stan _indoor_ bagi seluruh kelas di SMA Konoha. "Yeah!" serunya semangat di depan kelasnya—kelas 1-2—yang sudah meriah dengan hiasan dan _banner_ yang bertuliskan, 'Kare spesial super murah hanya 100 ryo/mangkuk. Beli 3 gratis 1.'

"Lee, jangan teriak-teriak di depan kelas… Jaga stan sana!" perintah laki-laki berambut coklat yang mengenakan _hakama _sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau ini, Kiba! Tenten, Temari dan Hinata sudah menjaganya tuh!" seru Lee dengan suara tak kalah kerasnya dari suara toa Kiba. "Lagian… aku nggak boleh jaga stan…" tambah Lee seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

Kiba tertawa ngakak melihat muka Lee yang tambah aneh itu. "Mereka hanya takut kalau karenya kau habiskan sendiri…" ujar Kiba setelah tawanya keok. "Dasar penggila kare!" ledek Kiba sambil berlalu masuk ke kelasnya—kelas 1-3—meninggalkan Lee yang tiba-tiba meratapi nasibnya dengan berjongkok dan menopang dagu.

"Kare… Oh, kare…" gumam Lee dengan bibir bergetar dan mata berkaca-kaca, siap meluncurkan air mata dengan lebay-nya.

"Kau tidak sendiri, Lee…" Sebuah suara datang dari arah perginya Kiba. Tiba-tiba si pemilik suara sudah berjongkok di samping Lee. "_Ramen_… Oh, _ramen_…" gumamnya mengikuti gaya bicara Lee.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan, Naruto?" tanya Lee sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Teman sekelasku juga ngelarang aku buat jaga stan… Padahal Chōji yang gendut saja boleh jaga…" gerutu Naruto diikuti hembusan nafas panjangnya.

"Hoi! Aku barusan denger ada yang bilang gendut! Awas kau, ya!" Naruto dan Lee hanya menelan ludah saat mendengar suara geram dari sebuah nama yang disebutkan Naruto.

"Kau sih, Naruto… Aku nggak ikut-ikutan deh…" ucap Lee dengan berbisik. "Eh, apa kau nggak ingin lihat stan kelas 1-1? Gosip-gosipnya mereka membuka _Maid Café_, lho…" ujar Lee semangat.

"Aku sudah denger dari Sakura-_chan_…" balas Naruto ikutan berbisik.

"Aku jadi pengen ngintip…!" pekik Lee antusias walaupun dengan suara yang masih pelan. "Kau pasti tahu 'kan isinya _Maid Café_ apaan?" Lee semakin memelankan suaranya.

Naruto nyengir sebelum ngomong, "Tentu saja…" Sekarang, Naruto malah cengengesan. "Aku akan mengambil foto 'mereka' sebanyak-banyaknya…" ujar Naruto menyeringai sambil menunjukkan ponsel berkameranya. Terlihat kilatan aneh dari ekor matanya, diikuti Lee yang terkikih geli dan kemudian ikut menyeringai.

.

**-:::=:::-**

.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau sudah tahu stan apa yang dibuka kelas 1-1?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang pucat yang sedang mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna ungu muda. Ia dan seseorang yang diajaknya bicara—yang tadi dipanggilnya Hinata—sedang berada di kelas yang sudah di'sulap' menyerupai sebuah kedai, lengkap dengan dapur dan _counter_ di salah satu sudut ruangan. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang mendapat giliran menjaga _counter_.

"Sudah sih, Temari-_chan_… Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_ dan Neji-_niisan_ melarangku untuk datang ke sana…" jawab Hinata seraya menghela nafas. Saat ini, ia juga mengenakan _yukata_, dengan warna yang senada _yukata _Temari. Bedanya hanya pada motif bunga yang menghiasi _yukata_ mereka.

"Kalau dilarang, aku malah semakin penasaran…" balas Temari dengan sedikit berbisik. "Bagaimana kalau kita ngintip saja… Lagian stan kita nggak begitu ramai. Biar Tenten dan Kankurō yang jaga," lanjut Temari sambil menunjuk Tenten dan Kankurō yang sedang melayani pengunjung yang berbeda.

Hinata mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah…" ucapnya dengan senyum mengembang.

Melihat persetujuan Hinata, menciptakan sebuah senyum tipis di bibir Temari. "Shino! Jaga_ counter_, ya!" seru Temari pada Shino yang terlihat menuangkan kuah kare ke piring dengan kakunya.

Shino berhenti dari aktivitasnya semula, kemudian melihat Temari dan Hinata sambil mengangguk pelan. Setelah dipikir-pikir, apa sudah benar kalau menyuruh seseorang yang irit bicara—bahkan sangat jarang bicara dan tak pernah senyum—untuk menjaga _counter_ yang cenderung membutuhkan keramahan dalam menghadapi pengunjung? Sepertinya memberikan mandat kepada Shino untuk menjaga _counter_ adalah suatu… kesalahan.

.

**-:::=:::-**

.

"Khukhukhu~ kena kau, _Teme_," gumam Naruto yang sedang mengintip di ambang pintu kelas 1-1, lengkap dengan kamera di tangannya.

Setelah mengikuti kemana Naruto memfokuskan kamera ponselnya, maka yang terlihat adalah seseorang berseragam _maid_ berwarna biru tua, dan memakai _apron_ berwarna putih—yang saat ini sedang melayani pengunjung. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang bergelombang, dibiarkan tergerai sebagian di depan pundaknya, dengan poni lebat menutupi keningnya. Penampilannya dipermanis dengan renda-renda di pakaiannya, juga adanya bandana _maid_ yang mempercantik tatanan rambutnya. Walaupun ekspresinya datar, namun pipinya tampak bersemu merah karena bantuan dari _make_-_up_ tipis yang memoles kulit wajahnya yang sudah putih.

Di belakang Naruto, ada Lee yang sedari tadi hanya terkikih melihat _maid_ lain yang memakai seragam _maid_ berwarna kuning. Penampilannya tidak jauh beda dari _maid_ biru, karena perbedaannya hanya pada gaya rambut mereka. _Maid_ kuning berambut coklat, lurus dan panjang, dengan poni miring yang terlihat mudah diatur.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto dan Lee sedikit dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Hinata dan Temari yang tiba-tiba ikut mengintip di belakang mereka. Hinata sedikit membuka mulutnya, dan matanya yang bulat sedikit lebih membulat saat melihat para _maid_ yang ada di kelas 1-1.

"I..itu…" gumam Hinata, yang sepertinya berminat untuk meneruskan kalimatnya di dalam hatinya saja.

Setelah itu, empat pengintip itu memilih diam. Sesekali terdengar suara jepretan kamera ponsel Naruto, diikuti suara kikihan dan tawa geli dari Naruto, Lee, dan Temari. Sepertinya mereka berempat menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa-siswi yang lewat di koridor, yang masuk ke stan kelas 1-1, atau juga yang baru keluar dari _Maid Café_ tersebut. Namun, sepertinya mereka tidak menghiraukan semua itu, karena pemandangan di dalam sana lebih menarik perhatian mereka.

Setelah dua _maid_ tadi masuk ke sebuah tirai—yang sepertinya memisahkan antara kafe dan dapurnya, muncul dua orang _maid_ berwarna ungu dan merah. Yang ungu terlihat selalu tersenyum, walaupun tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkannya. Potongan rambutnya mirip rambut Lee yang nge-_bob_, dengan poni lebat yang menutupi kening seperti poni _maid_ biru. Tapi, poni _maid_ ungu terlihat lebih lurus dan halus daripada poni _maid_ biru.

Lain _maid_ ungu, lain juga _maid_ merah. Jika _maid_ ungu selalu tersenyum, maka _maid _merah sebaliknya. Ia terlihat sangat terpaksa dengan perannya kali ini. Pengunjung pasti dapat merasakan keterpaksaan _maid_ merah dari caranya meletakkan pesanan pengunjung di mejanya. Ia terlihat sedikit membantingnya. Namun, para pengunjung kelihatannya tetap gemas saat melihatnya yang semakin cantik karena rambut merah panjangnya yang lurus diikat sedikit ke belakang, dengan poni tipis melengkung ala poni beberapa tokoh wanita dalam _telenovela_.

Ketika _maid_ biru dan _maid_ kuning keluar lagi dari balik tirai, Hinata tampak tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yang mendapatkan lambaian tangan Hinata, tampak _shock_ dan menelan ludah seketika.

Acara pandang-pandangan Hinata dan dua _maid_ itu buyar karena _maid_ dengan seragam hijau dan _pink_ ikut keluar dari balik tirai. Semua terlihat melongo saat melihat rambut _maid_ hijau yang mengingatkan mereka pada salah satu jenis buah. Nanas. Semua tahu siapa pemiliknya. Yang menjadi pusat perhatian, keluar dari kelas dengan langkah lebar. "Ini merepotkan. Lebih merepotkan daripada Temari," gumam _maid_ hijau setelah berada di ambang pintu.

"Apa kau bilang?" Suara geram dan dalam ini berasal dari siswi ber-_yukata_ ungu, yang sejak beberapa saat lalu menjadi salah satu anggota dari _four spies_.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat _maid_ hijau itu berlari terbirit-birit seperti dikejar setan. Padahal hanya dikejar Temari yang mengangkat _yukata_-nya tinggi-tinggi.

"Sakura-_chan_~" seru Naruto yang mulai berani menampakkan dirinya.

_Maid_ berpakaian serba _pink_ dan putih mendekati Naruto dengan riang. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan menjadi _maid_? Bukannya hanya siswa saja?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Seragam _maid_-nya kelebihan. Anko-_sensei _menyuruhku memakainya," jawab siswi bernama Sakura itu seraya tersenyum manis.

"Hebat sekali wali kelasmu… Bisa membuat para siswa mau berpakaian seperti itu," ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Anko-_sensei_ sudah berhasil memaksa Kakashi-_sensei_ untuk menjadi maid di Konoha _Maid Café_, apalagi hanya murid-muridnya…" balas Sakura setengah berbisik.

Naruto malah ngakak tak jelas saat mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Sakura. "Kalau gitu, ayo jalan-jalan… Aku traktir di stan kelasku…" kata Naruto setelah menyeka setetes air mata di sudut matanya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sakura, Naruto sudah menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Hinata akhirnya bisa bernafas lega saat Sakura dan Naruto yang semula menghalangi jalannya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas 1-1, akhirnya menjauh juga dari pintu itu. Saat melihat ke dalam lagi, Hinata tidak bisa menemukan dua sosok yang menarik perhatiaannya tadi. Ia juga baru sadar kalau saat ini sedang berdiri di depan pintu sendirian karena Lee sudah kembali ke kelasnya saat mendengar perutnya keroncongan. Hinata akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke _Maid Café_ yang kebanyakan pengunjungnya adalah para siswa. Ketika mulai memasuki tirai, Hinata hampir menubruk _maid_ biru yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ke sini, 'kan…" Suara dingin dari _maid_ biru malah membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" panggil Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar yang terus memandang sosok yang dipanggilnya Sasuke. "Kau… cantik," lanjutnya, membuat Sasuke tetap berwajah dingin walaupun dalam hatinya sudah jengkel minta ampun karena dibilang cantik. Apalagi dibilang cantik oleh kekasihnya sendiri—Hinata Hyūga.

"Aku nggak mau denger itu dari mulutmu," ucapnya dingin tapi tidak membuat Hinata memudarkan senyumnya.

Hinata masih saja memasang senyum lebarnya sambil terus memandangi wajah 'cantik' Sasuke. "Aku jadi iri…" kata Hinata dengan wajah memelas.

"Sudah puas melihatnya? Sekarang kembali saja ke kelasmu…" perintah datar Sasuke sambil mendorong punggung Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Eh, tunggu." Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Sasuke lagi. "Itu…" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk bagian dada Sasuke. "… apa isinya?" lanjutnya dengan memasang tampang _innocent_.

Pertanyaan Hinata sontak membuat wajah merona Sasuke—karena dipoles _blush_-_on_—semakin memerah dibuatnya. Menurut Hinata, Sasuke terlihat semakin… manis.

"Sudah sana balik ke kelasmu…" pinta Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata.

.

**-:::=:::-**

.

Di tengah kerumunan para siswa-siswi dengan seragam musim panas dan sebagian memakai kostum warna-warni, terlihat gerombolan berjaket hitam dengan gambar awan merah—yang dikenal sebagai _gang_ sekolah yang biasanya dijuluki _Akatsuki_, sedang mengintip di ambang pintu kelas 1-1 yang sekarang menjadi bernuansa _pink_.

"Adikmu cantik, Chi! Kalau cewek, aku pacarin dia!" seru Pein semangat. Sang ketua berambut jabrik dengan banyak tindikan itu, terkesima saat melihat _maid_ berseragam biru tua yang sebenarnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Pein…" panggil Konan geram.

Pein hanya nyengir, dan kelihatan sekali kalau dipaksakan.

"Demi Dewa Jashin, aku telah jatuh cinta…" ujar Hidan dengan mupeng saat melihat _maid_-_maid_ lain dengan seragam berwarna merah, ungu, dan kuning—yang sebenarnya adalah Gaara, Sai, dan Neji.

Anggota _Akatsuki_ yang lain melongo.

"Woi, sadar! Masa' jeruk makan jeruk!" timpal Kisame.

"Astajim! Hamba khilaf!" seru Hidan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tobaaat…!" lanjutnya sambil menengadahkan kedua tangan ke udara.

_All sweatdropped_.

"Nggak apa-apa, Dan. Bahkan mereka lebih cantik dari cewek…" ujar Zetsu. "Eh tunggu, aku normal." Zetsu cepat sekali berubah pikiran. Semua tahu kalau Zetsu memiliki kepribadian ganda. Harap maklum.

"Jadiin model aja, Chi!" celetuk Konan. "Adikmu pasti laku keras, tuh!" lanjutnya mantap.

"Ide bagus tuh! Gimana kalau kita jual dia untuk jadi artis, terus komisinya kita ambil," usul Kakuzu si mata duitan yang menjabat sebagai bendahara _gang _Awan Merah _a.k.a Akatsuki_.

"Aku sudah dapat banyak fotonya nih!" seru Tobi. "Bisa dijual~ bisa dijual~" lanjutnya sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Bagus, Tobi," puji Pein sambil angguk-angguk. "Tobi memang anak baik," lanjutnya sambil menepuk punggung Tobi.

Konan menyipitkan matanya ke arah Pein. Pein yang menyadarinya hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas. Tobi yang dipuji menari hula-hula.

"Ikutin kontes waria aja, un!" usul Deidara.

Sasori hanya mengangguk setuju karena sependapat dengan Deidara.

"Baru kali ini Sasori-_danna_ sependapat denganku, un! Senangnya~" seru Deidara riang seraya memeluk leher Sasori dari belakang. "Ayo kutraktir, un!" ajaknya pada Sasori.

Sasori hanya pasrah saat digandeng si cantik Deidara masuk kelas 1-1 yang sudah berubah fungsi menjadi _Maid Café_. Wajah imut Sasori memang masih terlihat tenang luar biasa, tapi hatinya sudah berbunga-bunga bahagia tiada terkira. Tunggu… _NO YAOI_! Sasori hanya senang karena ditraktir di saat penyakit kankernya kumat. Kantong kering. Itu saja. Tidak lebih… mungkin.

Anggota _Akatsuki_ yang tersisa, menoleh pada Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya diam membisu. Aura Itachi sudah berwarna gelap. Empat siku-siku sudah muncul di pelipisnya. Senyum seringai sudah ditunjukkannya. Ingin rasanya ia yang _brother complex_ itu membantai teman satu _gang_-nya.

Anggota _Akatsuki_—_minus_ Itachi, Deidara dan Sasori—langsung bungkam dan menelan ludah, juga merinding merasakan hawa membunuh Itachi.

"Hoho… ayo masuk, Chi! Makan-makan… Kutraktir deh!" seru Konan cengengesan, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mendadak mencekam.

"Aku mau yang serba spesial," ujar Itachi tenang seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Gila! Pemerasan tuh namanya!" pekik Konan. Bagaimana tidak protes kalau yang diminta adalah menu yang serba spesial. Menu di _Maid Café_ alias stan milik kelas 1-1 itu, harga yang serba spesial di atas 1000 ryo. "Aku bisa bokek, Chi…" protes Konan lagi.

"Kalau nggak mau, aku nggak akan ngasih contekan sampai lulus," ancam Itachi datar. Walaupun begitu sudah membuat para anggota _Akatsuki_ yang lain mengumpulkan sisa uang sakunya untuk patungan. Bahkan Kakuzu yang terkenal super duper pelit pun ikut menyumbang dari uang kas, meskipun hanya 100 ryo.

.

**-:::=:::-**

.

Hinata tampak duduk di depan Sasuke yang sudah berpakaian seragam kembali. Kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan celana krem panjang untuk Sasuke, dan rok pendek kotak-kotak dengan warna senada untuk Hinata. Seragam musim panas.

Meskipun tidak memakai _wig_ lagi, tapi Sasuke masih terlihat 'cantik' karena _make_-_up_ yang masih melekat di wajahnya. Sebenarnya karena itu lah, Hinata berada di sini untuk membantu Sasuke membersihkannya.

"Pelan-pelan, Hinata… Aku nggak mau bulu mataku ikutan rontok," ujar Sasuke pelan saat Hinata mencoba melepas bulu mata palsu Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Entah kenapa suara Sasuke yang sedikit merengek itu, terdengar lucu di telinganya. "Siapa yang mendandanimu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata di tengah kegiatannya membersihkan wajah Sasuke dengan kapas yang sudah dibasahi dengan cairan pembersih.

"Karin dan Ino," jawab Sasuke malas.

"Wah… mereka hebat," ujar Hinata riang.

"Apanya?" Sasuke melihat Hinata dengan pandangan heran.

"Mereka hebat karena bisa membuatmu terlihat sangat cantik…" jawab Hinata antusias.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau nggak mau dibilang cantik, Hinata…" balas Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit cemberut. "Apalagi olehmu…" tambah Sasuke dengan suara yang semakin memelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Hinata tertawa kecil karena melihat Sasuke yang sedang ngambek. Sasuke yang merasa menjadi bahan tertawaan malah sedikit tersipu. Walaupun sangat samar, tapi Hinata bisa melihat perubahan warna di wajah Sasuke yang sudah tidak terpoles _blush_-_on_. Hinata malah menggoda Sasuke dengan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat jelas perubahan itu, dan Hinata sukses membuat Sasuke semakin merona. Wajah merona yang hanya bisa diciptakan oleh Hinata.

"Kau ngapain, sih?" seru Sasuke seolah tidak terima. Padahal ia hanya merasa deg-degan karena wajah Hinata terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Hinata malah semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Ayo pulang…" ajak Hinata sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Hinata meraih tas yang ada di meja, diikuti Sasuke yang menyampirkan tasnya di belakang punggungnya.

Hinata berjalan keluar kelas 1-1, dengan Sasuke yang mengekor di belakangnya. Cahaya jingga menyambut mereka dari kaca jendela koridor. Sekolah sudah sepi karena banyak yang sudah pulang. Tapi, masih ada beberapa murid di kelas lain yang masih membereskan stan. Sasuke berjalan semakin lebar untuk menyamai langkah semangat Hinata. Sasuke meraih jemari Hinata dan digenggamnya lembut. Sekarang wajah Hinata yang memerah, dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Mereka berdua hanya berjalan dalam diam, tapi sudah merasa berbicara banyak dalam keheningan itu.

Ketenangan mereka terganggu saat berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah, yang sore ini menjadi tempat nongkrong beberapa anggota _gang Akatsuki_.

"Sas-_UKE_~" panggil Hidan sambil mengerling kepada Sasuke.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin muntah pada saat itu juga.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Sas-_UKE_…" tambah Kisame datar.

"Cih! Apa-apaan mereka," gumam Sasuke sebal.

"Sudahlah…" bisik Hinata seraya menarik Sasuke untuk segera menjauh dari gerbang sekolah.

"Dadah, Sas-_UKE_~" teriak Kakuzu.

.

.

.

"Mereka menyebalkan," gumam Sasuke setelah berhenti di depan rumah sederhana berlantai dua, yang ternyata adalah rumah Hinata.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke yang sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa ketawa?"

"Kau lucu, sih…"

"Apanya yang lucu?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Nggak tahu, lucu aja…" jawab Hinata seraya terkikih.

"Dasar…" gumam Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut gelap Hinata. "Sampai jumpa besok," lanjut Sasuke seraya berbalik untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri yang ada di samping rumah Hinata.

"Sampai jumpa…" ucap Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hinata tetap berdiri di depan pagar sampai melihat Sasuke memasuki pintu rumahnya—setelah sebelumnya tersenyum tipis kepada Hinata. Setelah itu, Hinata memasuki rumahnya dengan semangat yang masih sama. Ia harus menyiapkan dirinya untuk hari-hari selanjutnya yang tentunya lebih melelahkan daripada hari ini…

.

**-:::=:::-**

.

**TAMAT**

.

**-:::=:::-**

.

**TERIMA KASIH**

.

**-:::=:::-**

.


End file.
